


Поймал

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [26]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Поймал, охотник ухмыльнулся прямо в горящие яростью глаза.





	Поймал

**Author's Note:**

> angry-секс в подворотне, односторонний нон-кон, AU относительно событий второго фильма

— Поймал, — охотник ухмыльнулся прямо в горящие яростью глаза.

— Уверен? — Криденс ловко пнул его в колено и вывернулся из хватки, рассыпавшись холодным темным маревом.

Невдалеке шумел рынок, не позволяя ему просто сбежать, проломившись через толпу разрушительным вихрем. А сбежать просто так, ногами, не позволял охотник. Нужно было что-то решать, и решать не побегом.

Обскур вновь ударился о защитные чары. Криденс мысленно зарычал. Волшебники. Волшебники умеют колдовать — а вот умеют ли они просто держать удар?

Он вышел из обскура за спиной у охотника. Чары тут же пропали — охотник тоже желал его схватить, а для этого нужно повернуться и снять защиту. Криденс выдохнул и с размаху рубанул охотника по шее, и потом сразу — под колени. Он привык драться, многие считают почему-то, что на просящего милостыню можно просто так напасть.

Зря считают. Охотник, похоже, не ожидал такой быстрой атаки — или и сам уже устал — и рухнул на колени. Криденс торжествующе схватил его за горло и замер в растерянности. Он не хотел убивать и, наверное, не смог бы. Охотник поднял глаза и снова ухмыльнулся. Он был уверен в своем превосходстве даже стоя на коленях.

Тьма снова захватила Криденса. Он все еще не хотел убивать. Не хотел, чтобы обскур вырвался на свободу во всем великолепии своей ярости. За спиной шумит рынок, там люди, которые ни в чем не виноваты. Но ярость требовала выхода — любого. Глупого, умного, опасного. Нет, не убить хотелось — хотелось унизить, растоптать, стереть эту глумливую ухмылку превосходства.

Криденс зло расстегнул ширинку. Это глупо. Это опасно. Но слишком заманчиво. Этот человек, которого он не хочет убивать, подавится своими ухмылками.

Почему-то охотник не сопротивлялся, когда Криденс перехватил его за затылок и заставил потереться лицом о член. Даже рот приоткрыл, и дыхание обдало мошонку. Криденс осознавал, что если маг захотел бы, то успел его отшвырнуть от себя — он все еще держал в руках в руках палочку.

Значит, он хотел.

Криденс зло усмехнулся, загоняя член в приоткрытый рот. Охотник закашлялся, подавившись, но Криденс продолжал его удерживать, безжалостно трахая в рот, пока не ощутил, как суховатые тонкие губы смыкаются вокруг ствола. Значит, действительно хочет.

— Соси… — Криденс слегка ослабил хватку. — Давай. Или я просто тебя выебу, и не здесь, а там, посреди площади.

Охотник снова закашлялся, но послушно задвигал головой в заданном темпе. Он явно знал, что нужно делать, и брал член глубоко, страстно, с тихим ворчанием. Его руки все еще безвольно висели вдоль тела, и палочка почти лежала на грязной земле. Криденс не понимал происходящего, но оно ему определенно нравилось.

Нравилось это сладкое щемящее чувство победы. Нравилось ощущение чужих губ на члене и этой почти покорности от человека, который мог, наверное, отправить его к праотцам в любую секунду. Нравилось судорожно сжимать коротко обстриженные волосы и требовать большего. Да, и чтобы он не смел отстраняться, когда Криденс будет кончать прямо в его горло!

Криденс замер, плотно прижимая к себе чужую голову и тяжело дыша. Он чувствовал, как охотник сглатывает, как скользят в пальцах влажные от испарины волосы. Как на запястьях смыкаются наручники… Он отшатнулся, заметавшись и осознав, что зов обскура почти пропал из его души.

— Нет, все-таки поймал, — торжествующе ухмыльнулся охотник и встал, коротко сплевывая. — Идем.


End file.
